Bond of Blood
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Would you give up your life to save someone who's not your real brother? Art by NeoFox.
1. Prologue

Hello dear readers!

This is Who saying: _I'M BACK, BABY! __WOOHOO!_

College life is kinda tough but I'm making some space on my schedule for new stories. _Gosh, I was missing this! _All the one-shots and little stories I posted? Well, I had written them a few months ago. I had to get rid of them before I forgot them for good, hehe.

So, here's a new story! Brotherly time is back to WhoTown! Yay!

Now, some people have told me I love L/R brotherly times and it's true. But that doesn't mean I'm a Raph-fan too. I'm only a _Leo-fan_! (_Sorry Raph and all Raph-fangirls. Love ya, all of you )_

This story has brotherly love, typical and traditional Leo-Raph fights, some torture and blood _(I'm a doc obsessed with blood, so what!)_

But most important than blood _(mmm, blood~) _we will see how far can a turtle go to save the life of his "brother by bond"

Now, I ask you: _Would you give up your life to save someone who's not your real brother? _

Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>BOND of BLOOD<strong>

Blood brother.

The definition of this word says it's a male with the same parents as someone else, sharing almost the same physical characteristics, DNA and blood type in most of the cases.

But what happens with a person who doesn't have the same parents as you, who doesn't looks like you at all, who doesn't share your same DNA and maybe that person doesn't even has your same blood type?

Would you take care of him?

Would you worry about him?

Would you share your deepest secrets and dreams with that person?

Would you love him?

Would you call him _"brother"_?

...

...

If your answer is "no"… you better stop reading this and forget I even mentioned it.

But if you said "yes"… then, keep reading.

* * *

><p>There are people that have real brothers or sisters; sometimes they love each other, sometimes they hate each other. But still… they are and will be real brothers and sisters no matter how many differences they have. These are brothers or sisters by blood.<p>

Some people have half brothers or adopted brothers and some people share a strong friendship and they call each other "brothers" or "sisters".

Or in some rare cases some children grow up together, raised up by the same father. They're not related in any way but still they have been taught to love, care and respect each other like if they were one. These are brothers or sisters by bond.

...

My name is Leonardo and the last case I mentioned… is _my_ case.

...

Here's the deal: four baby turtles in a pet shop, ready to be sold to some little kid. There is no possibility to know if they're related.

First of all, when humans buy a pet, they don't care if they have brothers or not; they're just there for a pet, not to know about the pet's family tree.

Second, it's impossible to know with animals; their life style is a complicated when it comes to mating and breeding. Who knows if just two of us had the same parents, or maybe all of us had the same parents. Or… maybe none of us had the same parents. Like I said before, that's impossible to know and say.

Now, _the ooze; _that changed our lives. We weren't pets anymore.

The four baby turtles had become mutants. With the time, the mutant turtles grew up and became teenagers and with their sensei's training, they became ninjas.

With the years, the baby turtles that shared a jar with me in that pet shop became my best friends, my reasons to be the leader I am and my reasons to be even better for them.

They became my brothers.

* * *

><p>Now you may ask: <em>"Hey! But if you're not sure if you were born together then, how can you call them brothers?"<em>

Well, we may are not brothers by blood… but we share a bond. A bond even stronger and powerful than death itself.

If you don't believe that statement is true… well, I could bet my life for it just to prove you wrong. It's true that we argue, fight, disagree in some things; but that's normal! _That_ is what happens in normal families!

Blood brothers? Who cares!

I don't care if we're not related; I will _always_ love my brothers.

And I could give my life for all of them without exceptions.


	2. Chapter 1

"C'mon Raph, gimme that remote!" Mikey whined.

"Gotta catch me first!" Raph teased while he was being chased by his youngest brother.

"Geez! And you say I'm childish?" Mikey chuckled.

It was a normal night in the turtles' lair. Splinter had gone train April and the boys had the whole place to do what they wanted. The city was in "peace" apparently; no criminals, no Purple Dragons, no Foot… so the green team didn't have to worry about patrols either. While Raph and Mikey argued for the remote; in the lab, Don yawned in boredom. He had already checked the security systems, everything was repaired, and his computer was virus-free. Not much to do for now.

"Hey Don, what's up?" Leo greeted entering into the lab.

"Not much. There's not much new info on the internet I haven't seen already" Don said with a long yawn. Leo came closer to the computer's screen and noticed an article that caught his interest.

"Hey, that looks interesting" Leo commented. Don looked at the screen reading the article's title.

"DNA?" Don said raising a brow.

"Since when you're interested on this stuff?" Don chuckled.

"Don't know. Just… came to my mind?" Leo shrugged.

"Ok, let's check it" Don sighed clicking the link.

"_The general procedure for taking a genealogical DNA test involves taking a painless cheek-scraping (also known as a buccal swab) at home and mailing the sample to a genetic genealogy laboratory for testing. Some laboratories use __mouth wash __or __chewing gum __instead of cheek swabs…" _Don read.

"Chewing gum? Eww! That's gross!" A voice behind him made Don almost jump out of his shell. Mikey and Raph were stood behind Leo and Don listening.

"Hey, weren't you guys arguing for the remote?" Leo asked a little surprised by his brother's sudden presence.

"Got bored; Mikey gets tired so easily that it's not funny after a few minutes" Raph said.

"Hey!" Mikey pouted. Don cleared his throat.

"Ehem! May I?"

"Er... sorry Don" Raph apologized. The purple masked turtle continued.

"…_Genealogical DNA tests have become popular due to the ease of testing at home and their supplementing__genealogical research__. Genealogical DNA tests allow for an individual to determine with high accuracy whether he or she is related to another person within a certain time frame, or with certainty that he or she is not related…"_

"Now _that_ sounds interesting!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Huh?" The three turtles stared at him in puzzlement.

"Dudes, haven't you felt curious to know if we are related in sort a way?" Mikey asked.

"Come to think of it… yeah, sometimes. I mean, we've passed through a lot and I've made lots of blood test and exams but I never thought of a DNA test" Don commented.

"Well, it's not like is something important. Right?" Raph asked.

"In fact, it is. Especially when _our_ DNA is not… well, er… _normal_" Don said.

"Donnie, I was thinking… what you don't make us a DNA test?" Mikey blurted out without hesitation. The others just started at him.

"C'mon, guys! Aren't you just a liiiittle curious about if we're real bros or not?" Mikey continued.

"Mikey, I would prefer not to do it. It's a little complicated and the results could have a big impact on each one of us" Don explained.

"I don't think a simple test would affect us. Don. I mean, Master Splinter raised us together as brothers. We may not be real brothers but still we care about each other" Leo said.

"Leo's right; it doesn't matter if the results aren't the ones we want to be. We're gonna still being the same four mutant ninja turtles in New York" Raph added.

"You heard the people's voice, Donnie. Let's do it!" Mikey cheered.

"You guys seriously want that test?" Don insisted. He was still a little insecure about the subject.

"It's not like that test is gonna kill us, brainiac. I'm in" Raph chuckled.

"Same here!" Mikey said.

"Well, if you say so… I'm in too. Leo?" Don said.

"Yeah, why not" Leo shrugged.

"Ok, just let me call LH. He has the equipment for this stuff" Don said and dialed LH's number.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"This is an important decision, Donatello. Are you sure your brothers and you discussed this?" Leatherhead asked by the phone.

"Yes, LH. And they insisted on this… well… at least Mikey did" Don said.

"Alright, bring your brothers here tomorrow morning" the croc said and the line went dead.

The following day, the turtles arrived early in the morning to Leatherhead's place. He appeared with four cotton swabs and four test-tubes, which he set down on a small mat and turned to Leo first; a couple swipes of the puffball across the inside of one cheek and he was putting it carefully into the test-tube, which he sealed and wrote 'LEO' on it.

"Er… excuse me? Why do you need saliva? Can't we use our blood instead?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"It'll be easier and faster to get the results. Or you prefer having Mikey asking for them the whole day and night?" Don teased.

"Uh, no thanks" A few seconds later, the red masked turtle did exactly the same thing to exactly the same procedure.

"Diz ish shtupid" Raph managed to say while the cotton rubbed his cheek in the inside. LH chuckled a little. Raph's name marked the test-tube his cotton ball resided in.

"Me, me, me, me next! Me next, please!" Mikey jumped.

"Calm down, Mikey" Leo chuckled. Mikey opened his mouth and the cotton ball brushed his left cheek twice and was sealed into the test-tube.

"Well, now it's my turn" Don then uncapped the final tube; the croc swabbed the purple masked turtle's cheek and put Don's tube away with the others.

"They will take a while to be processed" LH announced.

"How long?" Leo asked.

"Two weeks to be precise" the croc said.

"Aww, shell. Is there a way to make it faster?" Mikey asked. Raph snorted and grabbed his youngest brother's bandanna's tails.

"C'mon dufus. You've bugged enough for today" Raph chuckled while Mikey protested.

"Thanks LH, see you in two weeks" Don waved.

Now, they only needed to wait.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sir, Dr. Thompson is here" A soldier said.

"Excellent, bring him to my office" A black suited man ordered. Minutes later, an old man with thick glasses, white hair, beard and moustache and lab coat entered into a dark office.

"Morning, Dr. Thompson. It's a pleasure" The man greeted.

"The pleasure is mine" Dr. Thompson said. The black suited man came to the light: it wasn't other than Agent Bishop.

"I'm glad you could make some space in your schedule to come here. Please follow me" Bishop said leaving the room being followed by Dr. Thompson.

"Agent Bishop, I accepted to come here because your mail said it was a matter of extreme importance but you never explained the details" the doctor said while he entered into another dark room.

"All your questions will be answered soon, doctor. But first, I read you are an expert genetist" Bishop said while searching for some tapes.

"Well, I try to do my best" the doctor shrugged.

"Please, doctor, don't be so humble. Anyway, today I bring you the challenge of your life" Bishop announced and turned on the screens. In a matter of seconds, some videos of the turtles fighting made the old man to gasp in surprise.

"What are those creatures?" Dr. Thompson managed to ask still shocked.

"Those, doctor, are the _"matters of extreme importance"_ I mentioned" Bishop commented.

"Are they real?" the doctor asked walking closer to the screens and adjusting his glasses.

"More than you can imagine, doctor. Now, here's the deal. My soldiers will capture at least one of them and bring him here. You, doctor, will have the chance to analyze the creature's DNA while I have my own fun with him" Bishop grinned evily.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Thompson asked sensing evil on Bishop's voice.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some routinary procedures. In case that things go wrong before I finish examinating the specimen, you'll have to put all your knowledge in use to keep him alive. Understood?" Bishop said.

"Yes, I believe so" Dr. Thompson nodded but still feeling suspicion of Bishop's intentions.

"Very well. Now, please… feel like home while my soldiers do their job" Bishop said turning off the screens and walking back to his office leaving a slight confused doctor alone in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and it was time to know the DNA test's results. Everyone was very nervous and excited. Splinter had told them no matter what the results were, they would still be a family; they would still be a team, they would still be brothers.<p>

"Guys, I have the results!" Don announced.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see, let me see!" Mikey jumped.

"Raph, would you please…" Don rolled eyes.

"No need to ask, bro" Raph cracked his knuckles and smacked Mikey's head.

"OW!" Mikey protested.

"Thanks, now… where were we?" Don continued opening the folder with the tests' results.

"I can't believe my hands are all sweaty" Leo said nervously.

"Nervous, Leo?" Raph asked chuckling.

"A lot, can't help it" Leo shrugged. He felt really nervous about this.

"It's ok. I guess we all feel the same" Raph commented hoping that would calm his blue masked brother.

"Ok, I'm gonna use Leo's DNA to compare the rest of us. First one is mine" Don said taking the both sheets and comparing the black bars. The result…?

"We're related!" Don yelled happily.

"You kidding?" Leo exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"No! Take a look!" Don smiled showing his (now official) brother the folder. Leo took it with slight shaky hands and smiled at the results; most of the bars matched with Leo's.

"Next one is Mikey's" Don said opening another folder.

"Please, please, please, please, please" Mikey muttered, fingers crossed.

"Looks like you're half related to Leo and half related to me" Don announced.

"Aww man. That means we're half brothers?" Mikey said, his previous smile totally gone.

"It's ok, Mikey. Half or not, you're still our baby bro" Leo said pulling the youngest turtle into a one arm hug.

"And proud of it!" Mikey yelled cheerfully raising a fist in triumph.

"Now Raph…you're related to Mikey…" Don read.

"Yay! Raphie is my bro!" Mikey cheered tackling the red masked turtle and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. So happy, now get off me!" Raph chuckled trying to free himself from Mikey's grip.

"You're half related to me and… hmmm, interesting" Don paused.

"What?" Raph asked. Both Mikey and Leo turned their attention to Don.

"Apparently you're the only one not related to Leo in any way" Don said.

"What? You serious?" Raph insisted. Don handed Raph his results to compare with Leo's. The genius turtle was right; Leo wasn't related to him… not even half related. Just Don was half related to him while Mikey was his blood brother.

"So that means you and Leo and Raph and me are the only blood brothers here?" Mikey asked.

"C'mon guys, that's nothing to worry about remember? Everything will be normal like always between us. Right Raph?" Leo said. He wasn't affected for this; he would love his brother like always no matter what the tests said.

"Huh?... Yeah, yeah… normal" Raph said still shocked for the results.

"So, now the mystery is solved… who wants some pizza?" Leo asked and moved to the kitchen.

"You don't have to ask me twice, bro" Mikey grinned.

"Same here, but I'm choosing the toppings this time" Don said following his brothers; the tests already forgotten.

"You coming, Raph?" Leo called.

"Nah, I forgot I had a… meeting with Casey. I'll be back later" Raph said and made his way to the lair's entry.

"Ok, just call if there's trouble" Leo said and joined his brothers in the kitchen.

Raph pulled out his shell cell and dialed Casey's number. The talk was short but the message clear: Raph needed someone to talk about his little-big dilemma. He couldn't believe he wasn't related to Leonardo; sure they argued a lot and didn't have so much in common but hoped the tests' results had been different. Although Leo had told them nothing would change between them, he could feel things were going to be way different now.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Raph" Casey greeted when he arrived to the roof Raph had asked him to go.

"Sup, Case"

"Got your call, you ok?" Casey asked in concern taking a seat near Raph.

"Yeah, well… it's a long story" Raph sighed.

"Another argument with Leo?" Casey said. Most of the times that was the reason of their talks.

"No… but he's involved" Raph explained.

"Ok, I'm listening"

"It all started with this DNA article Don found on the internet. Mikey was curious if we were related or not so… we asked LH for one" Raph started.

"Interesting, go on" Casey encouraged him.

"We got the results a few hours ago. Well, long story short… I ain't related to Leo" Raph ended.

"Whoa! Sorry man. And what about the others?" Casey asked.

"Don's related to Leo and half related to Mikey. Mikey's related to me and I'm half related to Don… and Mikey is half related to Leo" Raph said.

"So, that means Don and Leo are blood brothers?" Casey repeated.

"Yep"

"And you and Mikey…"

"Uh-huh" Raph nodded.

"Well, at least you're related to the others. What's the big deal?" Casey asked a little confused.

"I just… well… I was hoping I was related to Leo in sort a way. Don't know why, though" Raph commented.

"Maybe 'cause you care about him deep inside of you. I know you argue and have bad times but you know how Leo is, always forgives you no matter what. So, what did he say about this?"

"Nothing. He says everything will be normal as always but I don't know. I feel strange now" Raph sighed.

"Y'know, you shouldn't worry about that. If Leo said nothing was gonna change, it means everything will be ok! You trust in Leo, right?" Casey said.

"Well… yeah" Raph shrugged.

"Then don't sweat it! Splinter raised you up all together, he didn't care about if you were related or not…" Casey continued.

"He was just a simple rat back then and we were just common turtles" Raph interrupted him.

"That's not the point; Raph. If Splinter wouldn't have wanted you, he could have left you and took the others instead or he could have left Don or Mikey… or even Leo! But he took you all, raised you all as brothers. If you ask me, I have never seen brothers so united like you guys are" Casey ended.

"Maybe you're right" Raph said.

"Maybe? I _am_ right!" Casey chuckled.

"Ok, ok… you're right. Happy now?" Raph rolled eyes.

"Kinda… until I know you're ok" Casey said.

"Thanks Case, I'm ok. Really" Raph smiled.

"You sure?" Casey raised a brow. Raph snorted.

"What's this? The never ending questions show?" Raph teased.

"I'll take that as a yes" Casey laughed.

"Anyway… I better go back home. Mikey probably ate all the pizza by now" Raph said getting up.

"Uh! Just remembered! Is Donnie home? My laptop's web cam isn't working properly and I thought he could check it up tomorrow"

"I'm sure the genius will help you with that. Unless you broke it like the old one"

"Hey! Wasn't my fault" Casey replied.

"Suuuure it wasn't" Raph laughed. The two friends started making their way back to the lair, unaware of some men that were keeping an eye on the red masked turtle.

"Sir, the red one is moving but he's with another guy" a soldier said.

"Get the red one and bring him alive" Bishop ordered.

"What about the other guy?" the soldier asked.

"Do whatever you want with him. I just need the red one" Bishop ended.

"You heard the boss. Get the red one alive and get rid of the other one" the soldier indicated. The other soldiers started to follow Raph and Casey in silence; they knew "the red one" was the most aggressive of the turtles and they had to be careful.

"Hey, Casey. How about a lil' patrolling?" Raph suggested.

"Uh… weren't you going home?" Casey asked.

"Since when I go home this early?" Raph chuckled.

"Raph, you'll never change dude" Casey laughed.

A simple and normal night on the rooftops doesn't sound like a bad idea… but indeed it _is_ when you're being followed. And it becomes worse when you _don't _know you're being followed. Raph and Casey jumped from roof to roof being secretly followed by Bishop's soldiers. Few hours later the duo stopped to catch their breaths, the soldiers were ready to attack; they knew "the red one" was now tired enough to fight back. One of the soldiers prepared the tranquilizer gun and pointed at Raph.

"Gee, what a boring night" Casey sighed.

"Agree. What happened to the criminals tonight? This is their day off or what?" Raph said. The tranquilizer gun went on but Raph's reflexes were faster.

"Whoa! What was that?"Casey exclaimed. In a matter of seconds, Raph and Casey were surrounded by well armed soldiers.

"Outnumbered and surrounded… great, just great" Raph said pulling out his sais.

"Remember, do not harm the red one!" the leader said and the battle started.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the lair…<p>

"Leo, if you keep looking at that clock is gonna self-destruct!" Mikey said.

"It's getting late and Raph hasn't come back yet" Leo said pacing from side to side.

"He's with Casey, Leo. I'm sure they're patrolling or goofing around like always" Don commented.

"Still… I better call him" Leo said pulling out his shell cell.

Back to the roof, things weren't exactly going so well; Casey and Raph couldn't hold them up for much longer.

"This guys… never take… a break?" Casey commented between punches. The soldier dodged and sent a hard kick on Casey's jaw, sending him to ground semi-conscious.

Raph grabbed one of them by the leg and sent him flying directly to a group of soldiers leaving them unconscious for the hit. The red masked turtle approached to one of them and grabbed him by the neck.

"Alright, bozo. Time for some answers" Raph growled lifting the soldier, almost choking him. The sound of a call incoming made him stop.

"Hold a sec" Raph pinned the soldier's arms to the wall with his sais and picked up his shell cell.

"Raph? You ok?" Leo said in a worried tone.

"Yeh, just a lil'… problem here but it's solved already" Raph said.

"Uh… ok. I was…" Leo said.

"Worried, I know. Relax, Leo. I'm going to the lair this moment. Oh! And tell Don to get his first aid kid" Raph added.

"Are you hurt?" Leo asked in concern.

"No, but Casey is" Raph explained.

"Alright, see ya then" Leo said and the call ended.

"Now, where were we?" Raph returned his attention to the terrified soldier.

"Ok, who are you working for?" Raph demanded.

"You won't get anything from me, freak!" the soldier said angrily.

"K, then I guess we'll have to do this… the hard way" Raph cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think so" the soldier grinned evily. The last thing Raph felt was a hit behind his head before darkness claimed the red masked turtle.

"Boss, we got him" the soldier said.

"Bring him here now" Bishop ordered. The soldiers dragged the unconscious Raph and threw him into a truck.

"Man… what a kick" Casey mumbled slowly recovering conscious.

"I'm really gonna feel that in the morning" he said rubbing his jaw. He looked at his surroundings; no soldiers…

"… and no Raph either" Casey said to himself. He decided to call the others.

"Leo, pick up your phone. Will you?" Mikey said a little irritated. He hated being interrupted by any sound in the middle of a video game.

"Gee, Mike. Chill out, it's just a phone" Leo chuckled picking up and answering his phone.

"Leo?"

"Casey? How are…" Leo started but was abruptly interrupted.

"Raph's been captured" Casey said.

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 4

The horrible news felt like cold water on his body. Raph had been taken away. But the question now was… who took him?

"I'm telling you, guys. Those guys appeared from nowhere and started shooting tranquilizers!" Casey said.

"Are you sure it wasn't The Foot?" Mikey asked.

"Mike, I've fought against The Foot too… and I know how they look like!" Casey replied.

"This doesn't make sense. If it wasn't The Foot… then, who?" Don said to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the soldiers had already arrived to the laboratory where Bishop and Dr. Thompson waited. Raph was given more tranquilizers during the trip to make sure he didn't wake up while Bishop or Thompson examinated him.<p>

"The red one is here, sir"

"Take him to his cell; Dr. Thompson will see him soon" Bishop ordered.

"Is the specimen here, Agent Bishop?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"He has just arrived, doctor"

Bishop took Thompson to Raph's cell; the doctor confirmed the turtle was deep asleep thanks to the tranquilizers.

"Take the time you need. The creature will be asleep at least until tomorrow morning" Bishop said.

"I just need some tissue cells. It won't take so long" Dr. Thompson said and went inside the cell. Bishop left the place and made his way to his office where a soldier was waiting.

"Are his weapons destroyed yet?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, sir. But we also found this" the soldier said showing Raph's shell cell.

"Perfect" Bishop grinned evily.

* * *

><p>Back to the lair, the guys' attempts to communicate with his brother were in vain.<p>

"Can't you track him, Donnie?" Leo asked a little anxious.

"I'm trying but the signal is really weak" Don sighed.

"Where the shell would have taken him?" Mikey said. Suddenly, Leo's shell cell started to ring.

"Maybe that's him!" Casey exclaimed.

"I hope so" Leo said taking his phone.

"Hello?"

"Evening, Leonardo" Leo's eyes opened wide when he recognized the voice.

"Bishop?"

"I'm glad you still remember me" Bishop chuckled.

"Where is my brother?" Leo demanded.

"I fear I can not let you know that… but don't worry, he is fine" Bishop said.

"Listen, just tell me where is he… I promise I'll go alone but let him go!" Leo replied.

"That is not how things work, Leonardo. If you want to see him alive… you'll have to do what I say"

"Deal… what do you want?" Leo sighed.

"You have to go alone to the old Foot Basement. Some of my soldiers will be there; they are not allowed to hurt you but if you try to attack them, bet your life they'll attack back" Bishop said.

"Anything else?"

"If you dare to go at least with one of your other brothers I'll kill Raphael. Understood?" Bishop threatened.

"Yes, understood" Leo nodded.

"Good. Go to the base in 30 minutes. Oh! And tell your brother Donatello… no funny tricks" Bishop ordered and the line went dead.

"So?" the others asked.

"Bishop took him" Leo announced.

"Aww man! What does that crazy dude wants this time?" Mikey exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. He said Raph is fine but if we want to see him again… and alive… I have to go to Foot's old basement alone" Leo commented.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Leo" Casey said.

"I know it's not but we don't have other choice" Leo replied.

"Maybe I can…" Don started.

"Bishop also ordered no "funny tricks", Don. And you know what that means" Leo indicated. Bishop knew Don would try to give Leo a tracker or something.

"But Leo…!" Don insisted.

"No "buts", Don. Bishop will kill Raph if we don't do what he says" Leo said in a serious tone.

"Alright… when do you have to go?" Don asked.

"In thirty minutes. I better start moving" Leo said taking his katanas.

"I still believe this is a bad idea" Don commented.

"And so do I. Now, stay here and don't try to follow me. Please" Leo said.

"Ok… I guess. Just be careful" Don sighed.

* * *

><p>Leo left the lair immediately and ran as fast as he could to the meeting place. Half an hour later, Bishop's soldiers appeared. Leo had been waiting them as he was told. The soldiers opened a truck and gestured Leo to get in there; the blue masked ninja did was he was told. The trip was long but they finally arrived. The place was not familiar to Leo, he thought they were on Area 51 like other times but this place was way different to Area 51. Bishop waited in the entry with an evil grin on his face.<p>

"So, you're finally here"

"Alright, Bishop. Where is Raph?" Leo demanded.

"Dr. Thompson is with him now" Bishop said.

"Dr. Thompson? Who's him? What's he doing to my brother?" Leo asked in concern. Bishop walked inside the building and gestured Leo to follow him.

"Relax. He's not going to hurt him. He's a genetist interested in new forms of mutation on DNA… and yours is quite a challenge for him" Bishop explained.

"So, this is all about DNA?" Leo asked in puzzlement.

"Not exactly. I have a deal with him. I allowed him to study your DNA while I study your anatomy" Bishop said.

"Over my dead body!" Leo replied taking his battle pose.

"Precisely" Bishop hissed. Two soldiers appeared behind Leo; one of them plugged a needle on Leo's arm.

"AH! What the…!" Leo winced and started to feel dizzy.

"I'll take you to see your brother. Then I'll have my fun"

* * *

><p>Raph started to stir and tried to open his eyelids but the sedative was still having effect on him. The red masked ninjas felt someone beside him but he saw nothing but shades. He wasn't tied down but he couldn't move his legs or his arms. Effects of the sedative, too. Dr. Thompson noticed the turtle was trying to wake up and panicked a little; he was told "the red one" was really dangerous with or without his weapons. The old man had to be quick. He took some last samples of Raph's skin, wrote down some notes and motioned to leave the cell. Raph finally opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the light.<p>

"Where… where am I?" Raph mumbled.

"Interesting! Bishop wasn't lying when he said they could talk" Dr. Thompson thought. Raph turned his head and noticed the old man.

"Who are you?"Raph asked.

"Er… me?" Thompson said a little surprised.

"No, the other old man with the lab coat. I'm talking to you, bozo" Raph replied.

"Have some respect, young… uh… man… turtle…" Thompson said, not sure how to call Raph.

"Whatever. Now, who are you and what the shell I'm doing here?" Raph asked.

"My name is Dr. Roger Thompson; I'm a genetist. You are here to help me with my investigation" the old man explained.

"Oh, great. Another sicko who wants to play "cut the freak open", huh?" Raph glared at him.

"I can assure you I will not dissect you. All I need is to study your DNA. I was trying to find new forms of mutation and Agent Bishop…" Thompson commented.

"Wait, wait, wait… so Bishop's behind all this. Geez, why I'm not surprised" Raph rolled eyes.

"You know Bishop?" the doctor asked in curiosity.

"Enough to know something bad is gonna happen once you're done with your experiments, doc" Raph answered.

"Good to see you're awake" another voice joined them.

"Are you done with him, doctor?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, for today" Thompson said.

"Excellent. Now… I thought you would feel a little lonely while you're here so I brought you some company" Bishop said gesturing the soldiers to come in. Raph gasped when he noticed what they were carrying with them.

"Leo!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you wish to examinate him as well?" Bishop asked Thompson.

"Sure. Maybe I can compare his results with the "red one's" later" Thompson said.

"You ain't gonna touch him!" Raph growled.

"We'll see that. He's all yours, doctor" Bishop mocked the red masked ninja.

He gestured his soldiers to leave Leo's body inside the same cell Raph was captive. Dr. Thompson entered again and approached to Leo. Raph couldn't move yet, his legs were still numb. He hated he couldn't do anything to protect Leo.

"Don't worry. I won't harm him" Dr. Thompson said.

"Still, I don't want you or Bishop to touch him!" Raph replied angrily.

"I can see you care a lot for your brother" the old man commented. Raph opened his mouth to say something but the word "brother" was now unfamiliar to him. He doubted a little before talking again.

"He… he ain't my brother" Raph said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Thompson raised a brow.

"He ain't my brother… though is kinda hard to believe" Raph continued.

"But Bishop told me you were all brothers, the four of you" Dr. Thompson replied.

"And I thought so too, doc. But… a friend of us made some tests and…" Raph started.

"You weren't related?" Dr. Thompson asked. Raph nodded.

"I'd like to see that myself. I already took some samples from you; all I need now is some from your… from him" the old man said referring to Leo.

"Alright, but I'll be watching" Raph said in a serious voice. Dr. Thompson started writing some notes and took some tissue from Leo's skin with some saliva and blood just as he had done with Raph.

"Got everything?" Raph asked.

"For now. I'll be back when I have the results" Dr. Thompson said and left the cell. Before he got out the room, he had another question to ask.

"By the way… what's your name?"

"Raphael"

"Heh, curious. I have a son with same name as yours. Anyway… I better leave now. Don't worry about…" the old man pointed to the unconscious turtle in the floor.

"Leonardo" Raph said.

"Right… don't worry about Leonardo. He'll be awake in a few minutes" Dr Thompson said and left both turtles alone. Raph was a little calmed now; Thompson seemed to be way different than Bishop but he had to be cautious just in case.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later Leo stirred and got up slowly.<p>

"T-tranquilizers… why always has to be tranquilizers?" Leo muttered.

"Hey, look who's finally awake" Raph said.

"Raph!" Leo pulled his red masked brother into a bear hug.

"OW! Y-yeh… I'm glad to see you too" Raph winced.

"You ok? Did they hurt you? Do you know who's Dr. Thompson?" Leo asked.

"Easy, Fearless! Calm down before you get a heart attack" Raph chuckled at Leo's nervous talking.

"Sorry, I… well, when Bishop called I totally freaked out!" Leo replied.

"Understandable. Now, how the shell did they get you?" Raph asked.

"Me? How did they get YOU? And why?" Leo asked back.

"Well, this oldie… Roger Thompson… he wants to do some nerdy stuff with our DNA. He said he was interested in our mutation" Raph commented.

"DNA, DNA… why I'm starting to hate that word?" Leo sighed.

"Tell me about it. How did you get in here anyway?" Raph asked again.

"Like I said, Bishop called me; he told me you were captive and he planned sort of a meeting in the Foot's old base" Leo explained

"And when did he drug you? Before or after the meeting?" Raph chuckled.

"Before I could kick his shell when he told me once Thompson is done with his experiments we're turtle soup" Leo continued.

"Lemme guess…" Raph rolled eyes.

"Dissection. Tsk… typical" both turtles said in unison.

"Where are your weapons?" Leo asked.

"Don't know. Maybe he took them. What about yours?" Raph asked back.

"Same… I guess. I had them with me when I came, that's for sure" Leo answered.

"Where are the others?"

"The lair. Bishop could have killed you if I brought some company. I couldn't risk losing one of my…" Leo started.

"Don't say it… please" Raph interrupted Leo abruptly.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo said a little confused.

"You know what I mean, Leo. Don't be so naïve" Raph added sitting in the floor.

"This is… for the DNA test, right?" Leo sat beside him.

"And we have a winner!" Raph said.

"Raph, you know none of us care about those…" Leo said but the door opened again revealing Bishop.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt your talk… but I have some business with Leonardo" Bishop said.

"What kind of business?" Raph asked.

"Leonardo … and only Leonardo will know it"

"It's ok, Raph. I'll be fine" Leo said. Both turtle and human left the room and moved to Bishop's office.

"Dr. Thompson just told me something interesting" Bishop started.

"What is it?"

"Raphael told him you are not related. Is that true?" Bishop asked.

"Why do you wanna know it?" Leo narrowed eyes.

"Curiosity" Bishop shrugged.

"What he said is true. Leatherhead made the tests. We're the only ones not related" Leo said sadly.

"What about the others?" Bishop continued.

"I think that's enough questions for now, Bishop" Leo said in a serious tone.

"I see. Anyway, Dr. Thompson will have the results soon. I'll confirm if you're lying or not; for now you're going back with your… team partner" Bishop said.

"He's still being my brother, Bishop" Leo replied.

"That's not what Raphael said. But I don't care. You may leave now"

The blue masked turtle left the place with two soldiers escorting him in case he wanted to escape. Meanwhile in the laboratory, the results had come out sooner thanks to Bishop's advanced technology and Dr. Thompson confirmed what Raph had told him.

"Seems like Leonardo wasn't lying after all" Bishop commented as he checked the results.

"And neither did Raphael. They are not brothers indeed" Dr. Thompson added.

"Interesting… and quite useful" Bishop rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Thompson asked.

"You'll know it soon. You've done a great job, doctor. I'll see you tomorrow" With this, Bishop made his way to his office; on his mind a plan was already in progress.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, things in the lair were pretty quiet and tense. Splinter had been meditating the whole night trying to reach his sons' spirits but it was useless. Don had locked himself on his lab trying to track his brothers but nothing was working. The only one who could get a little sleep was Michelangelo, though it wasn't a pleasant night for him either.

"I can't believe we let Leo to go alone! What were we thinking? What was I thinking?" Don paced from side to side with a cup of coffee on his hand.

"Donnie, you heard what Leo said. Bishop has Raph and he could do anything to him! We didn't have other choice" Mikey commented.

"I know, I know! I just… I hate feeling so helpless… useless…" Don sighed slumping in the chair.

"You're not useless, Don. Maybe… Leo has a plan! He always has a plan" Mikey cheered his genius brother.

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"I can't believe I don't have a plan" Leo rubbed his temples.

"So, we're stuck here who knows till when?" Raph yawned.

"It looks like. Hey, that guy… Thompson…" Leo said.

"Yeah, looks like a nice guy. Too bad he's working for Bishop" Raph commented.

"Agree" Leo nodded.

"You still have your shell cell?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why Bishop didn't take it away" Leo said taking out his phone.

"Maybe you could call the others and let them know where we are" Raph suggested.

"It's not so easy. This place is nothing we've ever seen before" Leo said.

"What? This ain't Area 51?" Raph frowned.

"No. Looks more like a common building but it's full of security, cameras, soldiers… and maybe Bishop is keeping an eye on us wherever he is right now" Leo commented.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bishop was more than ready to put his plan in action. Now he knew how to break them down… especially Raphael who, Bishop knew, wasn't the most sensible of the team. But now, he had found his weak point.<p>

"You already started your investigation with Raphael and you can continue with him. I'll take Leonardo for my own studies" Bishop indicated.

"I'll also need him, Bishop" Thompson said.

"How so?" Bishop raised a brow.

"Due the fact they're not related, the differences between their DNA could more visible. It will also give me the chance to study their interactions while they're here" the doctor explained.

"Psychological studies, huh? Well, I think I can help you with that. Bring me Leonardo, leave the other" Bishop ordered.

* * *

><p>Back to the cells…<p>

"At least can we tell them we're ok?" Raph asked.

"I guess" Leo shrugged and dialed Don's number but the shell cell was dead.

"Darn it! The battery is dead"

"Tell me this can't get worse" Raph sighed. The door opened and some soldiers came in.

"The turtle called Leonardo must come with us. Bishop wants to see him"

"You were saying?" Leo said sarcastically looking at Raph.

"He ain't going anywhere!" Raph growled.

"I think you both don't have many options" the soldier said.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can come here and get him if you want him, unless you're too chicken" Raph teased him taking his battling pose.

"Are you threatening me, you freak?" one of the soldiers approached with a gun on his hand.

"Enough! I'll go" Leo interfered. The soldier opened the cell.

"Leo, you can't be serious!" Raph replied.

"I'm dead serious, Raph!" Leo replied back and followed the soldiers.

"Dr. Thompson will see you now" another soldier said. Dr. Thompson appeared seconds later.

"Morning, Raphael" the doctor greeted.

"Sup"

"I got the results last night; you were right, you're not related to Leonardo" Thompson said.

"Gee, thanks to remind me" Raph rolled eyes and sat in the floor.

"You seemed… not so pleased for the results. How so?" Thompson asked.

"How so? Have you lived with someone you thought it was your brother and years later you discover your whole life you were living a lie?" Raph said bitterly.

"I… I'm really sorry, Raphael. Perhaps… this isn't the perfect time for more tests. I'll leave you alone" the old man said. He was about to leave when Raph stopped him.

"Doctor…"

"Yes?" Thompson turned around.

"Where did Bishop take Leo?" Raph asked.

"I don't know that. Agent Bishop is... well… he doesn't talk very often" the old man answered. Raph sighed and hugged his legs to his chest. A soft rumble on his stomach could be heard.

"You hungry?" Thompson asked. He had also heard the sound.

"N-no… no, I'm not" Raph lied and avoided the old man's gaze.

"Your stomach doesn't agree with you, young one" Thompson chuckled.

"It ain't that I don't trust you, doc. It's… Bishop" Raph said.

"I'll get you some food myself. I give you my word" Thompson was being sincere, Raph knew it.

"Alright, thanks"

"No need to" Thompson left the room and made his way to his room.

Bishop had provided him what he needed… and that included food. Thompson couldn't let Raph to starve, especially since he was cooperating so nicely with the tests. Meanwhile, Leo had been taken to a different room; it looked like those rooms where people were interrogated by police. Bishop waited patiently. The blue masked turtle entered alone and started talking.

"Please, take a sit" Bishop said. Leo complied.

"What do you want now, Bishop?"

"Dr. Thompson got the results. Looks like you weren't lying after all" Bishop said.

"I'd never lie about such a thing like that. Is that why you called me?" Leo asked.

"Kinda. See, I promised Dr. Thompson he could work with Raphael while I work with you on my own investigation" Bishop commented.

"Would you ever get tired of trying to dissect us?" Leo chuckled.

"Very funny, Leonardo. And no… now I have the chance, you won't escape. But… I offer you a deal" Bishop started.

"What is it?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"You don't have to stay here, Leonardo. You can leave this place now" Bishop continued.

"You serious?" Leo's eyes widened. Bishop gave a half nod.

"Wait a sec. What's the trick here?" Leo narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"There's no trick. You just have to leave… alone" Bishop said.

"I'm not leaving without Raph" Leo said in a serious tone.

"Listen, I'm offering you this opportunity to escape and reunite with your brothers… your _real_ brothers" Bishop added.

"Raph is also my brother!" Leo replied.

"Do you need me to do another test?" Bishop said sarcastically. Leo slammed his fist in the chair's arm.

"I don't care what those tests say. Raphael was, is and will be my brother; I won't accept your offer and I won't leave. No matter what!" Leo said angrily.

"Wrong choice, Leonardo" Bishop hissed. Leo's hands were secured in the armchair and his feet as well.

"Now, you'll regret it" Bishop grinned evily.


	8. Chapter 7

"What's the meaning of this?" Leo yelled.

"I gave you the chance to escape… I offered you your freedom. Yet you refused it; I feel offended" Bishop hissed.

"Let me go, Bishop!" Leo struggled and tried to escape but it was impossible.

"Oh!_ Now _you want to go, huh? Too bad. I have some plans with you and Raphael… well, I'll wait until Thompson is done with him so I work with him too" Bishop chuckled.

"Listen, leave my brother out of this! You have_ me_; you can do whatever you want with me but leave Raph alone!" Leo said in a serious tone.

"I think that's not an option, Leonardo. Now… let us begin, shall we?" Bishop grinned evily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cell; Raph had already eaten. Thompson was now ready for more tests.<p>

"How do you feel now?"

"Great… and full. Thanks for the breakfast, doc" Raph smiled rubbing his content belly.

"No problem. Can we proceed with the analysis?" Thompson asked.

"Sure. What do you need today?" Raph said.

"Well, the tests showed there's no anomaly in your DNA structure; your blood type is A+… apparently everything is in order" Thompson commented.

"Except for the fact that I ain't exactly "normal", you know what I'm saying?" Raph teased. Both of them laughed at the commentary.

"Right, your mutation… it's a difficult process to find the substance attached to your original turtle DNA" Thompson said.

"I just know is a kind of ooze in a jar with the letters TCRI on it" Raph said.

"Explain, please" Thompson said paying full attention to Raph's words.

"We were baby turtles; some random kid was taking us with him as pets. Then… one thing took to another, yada yada, we got slimed and… here we are" Raph explained… kinda.

"Uhmm… ok… I guess" Thompson scratched his head in confusion.

"Sorry I can't give you details but the family genius is Donnie, not me. I think Leo can help you with that if you have any doubts" Raph suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I ask him when he's back" Thompson chuckled.

"Doctor, the room is ready" a soldier announced.

"Excellent. Come, Raphael. We must leave for now" the doctor said opening the cell and taking Raph with him.

"Where?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"I'm going to make you some questions which I hope you answer properly" Thompson explained.

"Er… ok?" Raph managed to say. The old man took him to another room; there were two wooden chairs, a table, some papers, a recorder and a big glass in the wall. He was now really confused.

"Heh, I feel like those criminals in the interrogation room" Raph chuckled as he took a sit.

"Alright, let us begin. Shall we?" Thompson sat on the other chair and turned on the recorder.

"Your name is Raphael Hamato, is that correct?" Thompson started.

"Yeah" Raph nodded.

"You're an adult male turtle" Thompson continued.

"Teenager" Raph corrected.

"Alright… teenager then. Sorry for my mistake. Trained in which martial art?" Thompson asked.

"Ninjitsu" Raph answered.

"The weapons you had when you came here…"

"You mean when I was _dragged_ to come here" Raph said.

"Er… sure. What's the name of the weapons?" Thompson asked.

"Sai. Doc, no offense but this is a lil tedious and boring" Raph sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but I need this information. Now, in your family… who's the eldest?" Thompson continued.

"Leo, then me… then Donnie and Mikey is the last one" Raph said.

"Your names sound familiar" Thompson said narrowing eyes.

"Renaissance masters. Splinter's choice" Raph shrugged.

"Splinter is your sensei" Thompson stated.

"And father. He raised us all… and trained us" Raph commented.

"And… he's a rat. I have to assume the same ooze that affected you…" Thompson started.

"Yeah, same thing" Raph ended the statement.

"Alright. Uhmm… Raphael, I wanted to ask you something earlier this morning but I preferred to wait until you wanted to tell me. I guess now is the perfect moment" Thompson said.

"What is it?" Raph frowned.

"About the DNA test" Thompson explained.

"Oh… go ahead" Raph encouraged the old man to talk.

"You told me that your whole life you were living a lie. Is that the way how you really feel?" Thompson asked.

"I… I don't know. I ain't sure" Raph lowered his gaze.

"And what does Leonardo say?"

"He says nothing will change, he still treats me like his brother. But that's Leo's nature… I know that" Raph shrugged.

"You think he does it because he_ must_ to or because he _wants_ to?" Thompson asked while he wrote down some notes.

"At this point… I don't know. When we fight he ends up forgiving me but I always wonder if he really means it" Raph sighed resting his cheek on his right hand.

"Well, that depends. How bad are your arguments and fights?" Thompson continued.

"In the scale of 10? Hmm… 12… I guess. I beat him so hard that he ends up with a black eye or a bleeding nose… _Heck! _If I remember correctly I think I stabbed him once… nothing serious though" Raph chuckled.

"Well, that's eh… pretty much of what I needed to know. Maybe _too_ much" Thompson cleared his throat.

"Now tell me… with all this you've heard… try to think you have a brother like me: could you _forgive him _after doing _all _that _without_ having _hard feelings_?" Raph asked meeting Thompson's gaze.

"That's… a little difficult to say. Not all the siblings relationships develop in the same way; but if it was my case… I think… well, sure I could forgive him but… I don't think our relationship would be the same" Thompson commented.

"Well, that ain't work for Leo. He's like a _forgiving machine _or something" Raph laughed.

"Interesting. Now, one last question. Take your time. How do you feel now knowing Leonardo is not your brother?" Raph remained in silence for a while, trying to organize his thoughts. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"I guess… what I say… well, it's kinda hard to explain. I mean, I grew up with Leo, I trained with Leo, I lived with Leo all this years and now it makes me think about the times I said I hated him… the times I wanted him to go away and when I wished he wasn't my brother, well… now I think… that I really meant those words" Raph started.

"What do you mean?" Thompson frowned.

"Maybe something inside me knew he was nothing for me. All this rivalry and stupid arguments and fights… I don't know. Maybe I _did_ know he wasn't my brother all this time but I tossed the topic away for the family's sake. I felt good with Leo before… kinda; but now… I feel nothing… just… nothing" Raph ended. Thompson was shocked with this; he had a lot to think about.

"Alright, thanks for your time. We'll continue tomorrow" Thompson said and left the room. Just after the old man left, two soldiers escorted Raph back to his cell again.

Unknown of Raphael and Dr. Thompson… there were two more persons who had heard the interview.


	9. Chapter 8

Some minutes earlier…

"What's the meaning of this?" Leo yelled.

"I gave you the chance to escape… I offered you your freedom. Yet you refused it; I feel offended" Bishop hissed.

"Let me go, Bishop!" Leo struggled and tried to escape but it was impossible.

"Oh!_ Now _you want to go, huh? Too bad. I have some plans with you and Raphael… well, I'll wait until Thompson is done with him so I work with him too" Bishop chuckled.

"Listen, leave my brother out of this! You have_ me_; you can do whatever you want with me but leave Raph alone!" Leo said in a serious tone.

"I think that's not an option, Leonardo. Now… let us begin, shall we?" Bishop grinned evily.

Leo wasn't sure what to think; the place wasn't exactly prepared for a dissection… and how in the world could Bishop perform a dissection with him tied up to a chair? So… what was Bishop up to now?

"Your brother is in the next room with Dr. Thompson; he also wanted to study your psychological reactions and that's why you are here" Bishop said.

"I don't follow" Leo said slightly confused.

"You'll see it soon… or should I say: hear it?" Bishop said and turned on the speakers. Raph and Thompson's interview could be heard.

...

...

"_Well, the tests showed there's no anomaly in your DNA structure; your blood type is A+… apparently everything is in order" _

"_Except for the fact that I ain't exactly "normal", you know what I'm saying?" _Some laughs could be heard and the comment made Leo laugh too.

...

"Hehe, good one" Leo laughed. The interview continued.

...

"_I just know is a kind of ooze in a jar with the letters TCRI on it" _

"_Explain, please" _

"_We were baby turtles; some random kid was taking us with him as pets. Then… one thing took to another, yada yada, we got slimed and… here we are" _

"_Uhmm… ok… I guess" _

"_Sorry I can't give you details but the family genius is Donnie, not me…"_

...

"Figured. Not even good enough for giving details" Bishop said bitterly.

"Watch your words, Bishop! You're talking about _my brother_ here" Leo replied.

"So, you still believe he's your brother. And I thought Raphael was stubborn" Bishop sighed.

...

"… _Raphael, I wanted to ask you something earlier this morning but I preferred to wait until you wanted to tell me. I guess now is the perfect moment" _

"_What is it?" _

"_About the DNA test"_

"_Oh… go ahead"_

"_You told me that your whole life you were living a lie. Is that the way how you really feel?" _

...

"What? He said _that_?" Leo exclaimed in shock for Thompson's words. Did Raph have really say that?

...

"_I… I don't know. I ain't sure"_

"_And what does Leonardo say?" _

"_He says nothing will change, he still treats me like his brother. But that's Leo's nature… I know that"_

"_You think he does it because he must to or because he wants to?"_

...

"What kind of question is that?" Leo said feeling a little annoyed.

...

"_At this point… I don't know. When we fight he ends up forgiving me but I always wonder if he really means it…"_

...

"What the shell? Of course I mean it! Bishop, let me go with him!" Leo struggled. He couldn't stand this… he needed to make some sense into Raph's mind and quick.

"This interview is not over" Bishop said. The interview continued.

...

"_In the scale of 10? Hmm… 12… I guess. I beat him so hard that he ends up with a black eye or a bleeding nose… Heck! If I remember correctly I think I stabbed him once… nothing serious though"_

...

"Heh, now that's the Raph I know" Leo chuckled calming down a little bit.

"A sicko who admits stabbing his "brother"? Yeah, sounds like him indeed" Bishop mocked.

"He's not a sicko!" Leo replied in a serious voice.

...

"_Now tell me… with all this you've heard… try to think you have a brother like me: could you forgive him after doing all that without having hard feelings?" _

"_That's… a little difficult to say. Not all the siblings relationships develop in the same way; but if it was my case… I think… well, sure I could forgive him but… I don't think our relationship would be the same" _

...

"Wise and logical reasoning. You should do what Thompson says" Bishop hissed.

"I don't know about him… but in my case, I'll always forgive Raph… that's what brothers do" Leo commented. Bishop had heard what came next in the interview and smiled darkly.

"Perhaps _this_… change your mind" He said with an evil grin on his face.

...

"…_Take your time. How do you feel now knowing Leonardo is not your brother?" _

"_I guess… what I say… well, it's kinda hard to explain. I mean, I grew up with Leo, I trained with Leo, I lived with Leo all this years and now it makes me think about the times I said I hated him… the times I wanted him to go away and when I wished he wasn't my brother, well… now I think… that I really meant those words" _

...

"What?" Leo's eyes went wide.

...

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Maybe something inside me knew he was nothing for me. All this rivalry and stupid arguments and fights… I don't know…"_

...

"What the… what's he talking about?" Leo exclaimed; his breathing starting to increase its speed.

...

"…_Maybe I did know he wasn't my brother all this time but I tossed the topic away for the family's sake…"_

...

"Raph… no, no! What are you saying?" Leo couldn't stand this. Why was Raph saying all those things?

...

"…_I felt good with Leo before… kinda; but now… I feel nothing… just… nothing" _

That felt like a stab right in the heart. That interview had been the worse torture ever for the blue masked ninja. Leo hoped this was just one of Bishop's tricks but the lights in the other room went on revealing Raphael and Thompson; it was indeed Raphael's voice. And those were _his_ words… horrible words… painful words.

"_Alright, thanks for your time. We'll continue tomorrow"_

Thompson left the room and Raphael did the same some minutes later. Bishop turned off the speakers and released Leo's hands and arms; the blue masked ninja's eyes were lifeless, looking at the nothingness.

"Now tell me, Leonardo…" Bishop approached.

"Is that the so called "brother" you protect so much?" he hissed evily. Leo didn't know what to think now but thing was for sure… he wouldn't let Bishop break him down.

"Yes. That is the _so called brother_ I protect and _will_ protect till the end, Bishop" Leo replied meeting Bishop's gaze defiantly.

"Hmmph, we'll see that"

Bishop left the room and a few minutes later, two soldiers escorted Leo to Raph's cell; the place was empty, Raph hadn't arrived yet. Once he was left alone, the blue masked ninja slumped heavily in the floor and rested his shell and head in the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the interview with some meditation techniques but it was useless; every single word was there… still present… still stinging… still aching.

Leo let out a heavy sigh and hugged his legs to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. His breathing was irregular, his shoulder started to shake a little… then a soft sob… and a single tear rolling down his cheek. Leonardo had been hurt in the worse way possible.

And this was just the beginning.


	10. Chapter 9

Thompson went back to the room were Raph and Leo were captive. He was surprised when he saw Leo already there. After what he had heard, the old man felt kinda sorry for the blue masked ninja; Leo was lying on his left side trying to get some sleep. The sound of the door opening woke him up.

"Leonardo?"

"Uhmm… hi Dr. Thompson" Leo greeted.

"Are you alright?" Thompson asked in concern.

"Yeah. Where's Raph?" Leo asked rubbing his eyes.

"He'll be here in some minutes. I had to take him to another room for some questions" Thompson said.

"Yeah, I know" Leo sighed.

"You… know?" Thompson asked in suspicion.

"I mean… you had to make more tests, right? I just… figured it" Leo lied.

"Oh… yes, that's correct. I have to leave now… are you sure you don't need anything? Did you have breakfast already?" Thompson insisted.

"Yeah" Leo lied again; he wasn't really in the mood for eating right now.

"Alright, then… I'll come for you later" Thompson said and left the room. Seconds later, Raph appeared.

"Hey bud" Raph greeted trying to sound normal. He didn't want Leo to know about the interview; Raph knew that could hurt Leo. Unfortunately, Leo had heard everything.

"Hey" Leo gave him a sad smirk. Once inside the cell, there was a creepy silence between Raph and Leo. Raph cleared his throat and talked again.

"Shell, I'm bored. If they're gonna keep us here at least let us watch some T.V. or get us some music… or even a book!" Raph chuckled. Leo wasn't paying attention and that made Raph to get worried.

"You ok?" the red masked ninja asked.

"Just… tired, I guess" Leo said.

"And you're expecting me to believe that?" Raph raised a brow. Leo stayed in silence… which was weird. Raph expected at least a reply.

"Leo, whazzup?" Raph insisted.

"Nothing" Leo said trying to avoid Raph's gaze; his eyes were still red for all the crying.

"Were you… crying?" Raph narrowed eyes noticing the marks on Leo's mask.

"I'm not in the mood for talking, Raph. Maybe later" Leo got up and sat in another corner of the cell.

"If this is for something Bishop did, I'm gonna…" Raph said in a serious tone.

"Raph, seriously. It's nothing, ok? I wanna take a nap" Leo said and lied down falling asleep almost immediately.

"Ok… if you say so" Raph said to himself. Leo's attitude didn't make sense to Raph; why Leo was acting like that?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thompson watched some videos of the turtles Bishop had in his computer. It was amazing how the turtles seemed to have a human-like way of living, their interactions, the teenager slang they used when they talked to each other; except for the fact they weren't humans, the turtles acted just like normal teenagers.<p>

"Very impressive" Thompson said to himself. Suddenly, the old man noticed a new folder called _"turtle-proyect"_. Thompson rubbed his chin. Should he open it?

"Hmm… curiosity killed the cat…" the old man muttered.

"… but satisfaction brought him back" Thompson's curiosity was stronger and finally, the old man decided to open the folder. There was a video of Raph's interview and another one with Leo and Bishop in another room.

"Curious… I didn't know there were security cameras"

Thompson played the first video. The whole interview had been recorded; but why Bishop had done it? Thompson was the one interested in Raphael, not Bishop! This made no sense. Once Raph's video ended, Thompson played Leo's video.

* * *

><p>"… <em>Heck! If I remember correctly I think I stabbed him once… nothing serious though"<em>

…

"Heh, now that's the Raph I know"

"A sicko who admits stabbing his "brother"? Yeah, sounds like him indeed"

…

"He's not a sicko!"

…

"_Now tell me… with all this you've heard… try to think you have a brother like me: could you forgive him after doing all that without having hard feelings?" _

"_That's… a little difficult to say. Not all the siblings relationships develop in the same way; but if it was my case… I think… well, sure I could forgive him but… I don't think our relationship would be the same" _

…

"Wise and logical reasoning. You should do what Thompson says"

"I don't know about him… but in my case, I'll always forgive Raph… that's what brothers do"

"Perhaps _this_… change your mind"

…

"…_Take your time. How do you feel now knowing Leonardo is not your brother?" _

"_I guess… what I say… well, it's kinda hard to explain. I mean, I grew up with Leo, I trained with Leo, I lived with Leo all this years and now it makes me think about the times I said I hated him… the times I wanted him to go away and when I wished he wasn't my brother, well… now I think… that I really meant those words" _

…

"What?"

…

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Maybe something inside me knew he was nothing for me. All this rivalry and stupid arguments and fights… I don't know…"_

…

"What the… what's he talking about?"

…

"…_Maybe I did know he wasn't my brother all this time but I tossed the topic away for the family's sake…"_

…

"Raph… no, no! What are you saying?"

…

"…_I felt good with Leo before… kinda; but now… I feel nothing… just… nothing" _

…

"Now tell me, Leonardo… … is that the so called "brother" you protect so much?"

"Yes. That is the _so called brother_ I protect and _will_ protect till the end, Bishop"

"Hmmph, we'll see that"

* * *

><p>The video ended. Thompson was shocked, almost horrified of this. For the look of Leo's eyes in that video, it seemed that the poor kid had suffered big time.<p>

"Now that would explain why he sounded so… hurt" Thompson realized.

"I must talk to him now" The old man managed to leave the office and went directly to Raph and Leo's cell. He found Raph deep asleep and Leo stirring in the other corner. Thompson opened the door and noticed when Leo stopped moving a pretended to be asleep again.

"Leonardo?" Thompson moved closer to the cell. Leo didn't move. Thompson chuckled and shook his head.

"Leonardo, I was father of teenagers long time ago and I can tell when they pretend to sleep" Leo sighed and sat up.

"I need to talk to you about something" Thompson started.

"Why do you need me? You're "studying" Raph" Leo said.

"Indeed. But I guess this is a topic that involves you, young one" Thompson added.

"Continue" Leo was curious now.

"Perhaps we should go to another place. Raphael…" Thompson suggested.

"When he snores like that… heh, there's nothing that can wake him up" Leo chuckled.

"Alright. Leonardo… I just realized why you were… sad… earlier this morning" Thompson said.

"W-what do you mean?" Leo said nervously.

"I discovered some videos on Bishop's computer" Thompson continued. Leo bit his lip and avoided the doctor's gaze.

"You heard our interview; well… _Bishop_ made you hear our interview and I am very sorry you had to pass through that" Thompson added.

"It's ok. Raph had told me worse in the past. It's… it's nothing new" Leo shrugged.

"Yet it affected you. I can tell, your eyes can tell, your attitude can tell… the lines on your mask can tell" Thompson said noticing the small marks the tears had made. Leo touched his mask absentmindedly and felt wetness on it; he thought he had stopped crying already.

"Maybe while I slept…" Leo thought.

"You don't cry very often, do you?" Thompson asked. Leo remained in silence.

"Listen, I believe Raphael is just confused. Perhaps he didn't mean what he said!" Thompson tried to cheer Leo up.

"No, doctor. I know him; he meant what he said" Leo shook his head. The old man lowered his gaze in sadness.

"But you know what?" Leo continued making Thompson to meet the blue masked ninja's gaze again.

"Maybe this hurts… a lot. But nothing in this world is gonna make me hate him. I still see him as my brother… even if he doesn't feel the same way" Leo said smiling a little.

"I'm glad you think like that, Leonardo" Thompson said and left the room. Thompson was admired of Leo's words; this young turtle was wiser than him.

Leo sighed and sat beside Raph; the red masked ninja mumbled something in his sleep.

"Mike… don't eat all the pizza"

This made the blue masked ninja chuckle. He caressed Raph's temple and smiled.

"You're my brother, Raph. You'll always be my brother… I hope you can understand that one day"


	11. Chapter 10

Thompson needed to keep Leo away from Bishop after what he had done with his mind; the blue masked turtle looked so depressed and hurt. Thompson had his own family, his own son and daughter… he could see the pain on the blue masked turtle's eyes. He had to do something; he wasn't going to let Bishop torture Leonardo again. Thompson moved to Bishop's office; no one was there. Bishop's computer was on, Thompson approached and noticed there was a video from one of the security cameras; the video showed a room full of medical instruments but also some torture devices on it. What was Bishop up to?

"I am very disappointed in you, doctor" Thompson jumped back. Bishop had caught him in the act.

"Bishop, what is the meaning of this?" Thompson asked referring to the room in the video.

"I thought you were going to be a great ally; what a foolish decision to sympathize with those freaks" Bishop said.

"They're not freaks! They may not look like us… but that doesn't make them different in the inside!" Thompson said.

"How disgusting" Bishop mocked.

"You are the only disgusting thing I see around here!" Thompson replied.

"Watch your words, doctor. Someone could get hurt" Bishop snapped his fingers. A light in the room next to his went on revealing Regina and Raphael Thompson: the doctor's daughter and son.

"REGINA, RAPHAEL!" Thompson was horrified of what he was seeing. Both of them were tied an gagged to a chair with a blindfold.

"You have a very intelligent son; genetist like his father if I remember well. And what a beautiful daughter! It would be horrible if something happens to them… especially to Regina… don't you think Thompson?" Bishop grinned evily.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH THEM!" Thompson yelled angrily and sent a fist to Bishop's jaw. Unfortunately, Bishop grabbed Thompson's wrist and twisted it a little making the old man scream in pain.

"Now listen, I won't hurt your family if you do exactly what I say. Stay away of those turtles if you know what's the best for your family" Bishop said.

"I will. Now, release Regina and Raphael!" Thompson pleaded.

"Not so fast. Once you're done with your experiments I'll start mine as well. Till then your son and daughter will stay here. One move, doctor and you'll see them perish! Now, take Raphael to level three. My soldiers will go for Leonardo… and not a word of this. Is that clear?" Bishop threatened Thompson.

* * *

><p>Thompson knew he had been defeated; he couldn't put his family's life in danger for the turtles' lives. He tried to help them but now there was nothing he could do now. Thompson left the room and went to Raph and Leo's cell; both of them were sleeping. He didn't want to imagine what Bishop had planned for the turtles but after seeing the devices… it wasn't going to be good.<p>

"Raphael" Thompson called.

"Hmm? Oh… hey doc. Whazzup?" Raph yawned.

"Come" Thompson said opening the cell as silent as he could to not wake up Leo.

"Huh?" Raph raised a brow.

"Just follow me" Thompson left the cell and waited outside. Raph followed him and both of them made their way to the elevator. Thompson was in silence the whole time.

"A lil' serious today, aren't you doc?" Raph said. Thompson ignored him.

"Doctor? Where are you taking me?" Raph asked.

"I need to… make more tests" Thompson answered.

"Oh… got it. But y'know? You're… quieter than usual today" Raph commented. Thompson couldn't even bear to see Raph in the eyes now. The red masked turtle noticed Thompson's wrist was pretty swollen.

"Gee, that wrist looks bad. What happened?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"Accidents are kinda normal in a clumsy old man's life" Thompson shrugged.

"Old? Tsk… c'mon doc, you're as fresh as me!" Raph chuckled. The elevator's door opened. They were in level three at least; Thompson walked into the next room, it was almost like the one where they had the interview.

"Take a sit and wait here" Thompson said. Raph did was he was told and the doctor left him alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bishop's soldiers had gone for Leo and took him to level three but left him in a different room. Bishop was in there patiently waiting.<p>

"Is the red one in the other room yet?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, sir" the soldier answered.

"We can proceed now" Bishop thought. In the other room, Raph was starting to get bored.

"What's taking him so long?" Raph thought. In a matter of seconds, Raph's hands and legs were secured automatically. The red masked ninja didn't see this coming.

"What the…! Doctor? This ain't funny!" Raph said. A light was turned on in the room beside his; he could recognize Bishop and Leo.

"Leo? Bishop? What the shell is going on here? Doctor Thompson, let me go!" Raph struggled against the shackles.

"Good evening, Leonardo" Bishop greeted. Raph stopped struggling and listened carefully; now he could just see and _hear_ what was happening!

"What do you want now?" Leo asked.

"I hope you had reconsidered my offer" Bishop said.

"I'm not leaving this place without Raph" Leo stated.

"I'm starting to think you are really Raphael's brother because of your stubbornness, Leonardo" Bishop sighed.

"Hey! I ain't that stubborn… I guess" Raph replied but he couldn't be listened.

"Don't you even think about Donatello and Michelangelo? Your true brothers?" Bishop hissed.

"Yes, I do. But Raph is also my and Don and Mikey's brother. I'm not leaving him here" Leo instead.

"Even though after what Raphael said?" Bishop asked. Leo opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't argue against that. The memories were still fresh on his mind… and heart.

"He hurt you, Leonardo. I can tell. Do you still remember his words?" Raph's eyes opened wide.

"Shell, he… he knew about the interview?" Raph stuttered. Now he knew why Leo was so distant.

"I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way. To me, he's still my brother" Leo said.

"Your stupidity will cost you, Leonardo" Bishop opened a door, four men entered. One of them plunged a needle on Leo's arm, another tranquilizer but half dose this time.

"Tie him up" Bishop ordered. The men tied Leo's hands behind his back. Leo didn't resist… mostly for the effects of the drug on him.

"Now: if you deny Raphael now, I'll let you go. Keep saying he's your brother and my soldiers will do their job. Choose" Bishop said. Leo gave him a deadly glare. He wasn't going to deny Raph.

"Your silence says everything. Proceed"

One of the men punched Leo's stomach hard enough to make him kneel in the ground and gasp for breath. Raph just could stare at the scene in horror. This certainly wasn't a fair fight.

"NO! THOMPSON, LET ME GO! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE! LET ME GO!" Raph yelled. Thompson was outside the room but he could see and hear what happened in both rooms.

"Bishop, I know you're listening to me! I swear when I'm outta this you're gonna regret the day you were born!" Raph kept struggling without success.

* * *

><p>Leo was exhausted; his face and arms had bruises and his vision was blurry for the drug. Bishop ordered the men to stop.<p>

"So?" Bishop asked.

"Are you insane, Leo? Just say it!" Raph yelled. Leo remained in silence glaring at Bishop.

"Continue" Bishop ordered.

Two of Bishop's men brought iron bats now. They knew Leo's plastron protected his stomach and other organs but the bats would be good enough to cause him pain. They kicked Leo in the chest sending him to ground and started hitting him in the plastron repeatedly. Leo tried to not show any reaction but the pain was becoming unbearable; Raph couldn't believe he had to stay there and do nothing. This was too much… way too much. The red masked turtle panicked when he saw Leo started to cough out blood; he could have internal bleeding and that wasn't a good thing.

"Stop it, Bishop! He can't… he won't resist for much longer! LEO!" Raph screamed desperately. Thompson couldn't bear see this, he had to stop them. The old man irrupted into the room and ran in front of Leo; the men stopped.

"Thompson, get out of here!" Bishop ordered.

"When you brought me one of my orders was to keep them alive. Well, I won't be able to do much if you beat him to death" Thompson said looking defiantly at Bishop; the latter knew the doctor was right.

"Very well. Take care of him and leave him ready; I'm not done with that stupid creature" Bishop said and left the room, the other men did the same leaving Thompson and Leo alone. The old man knelt beside him and pulled out a needle.

"Don't worry. This will help you with your pain" Thompson explained and injected the medicine. Leo's eyes closed right after the needle was pulled out.

"I'm really sorry, Leonardo. Really sorry"


	12. Chapter 11

Bruises covered Leo's body while blood dripped down his mouth and stained his chest. His plastron looked good so far but it had softened a little in the places where the iron bat had hit it, mostly in the stomach area. Thompson hated feeling helpless but he had to protect his family, even if that meant let the turtles on Bishop's hands… which wasn't really a good or clever option. Thompson ordered to take Leo to his room where he had enough supplies a medicine to treat him properly. The soldiers did what they were told. Now Thompson had to face Raph. Just when the old man entered into the room, he found himself pinned in the wall by two strong arms and felt the intensity of two golden eyes glaring at him.

"Gimme one good reason for not choking you with your glasses in this moment!" Raph threatened.

"P-please… it's… it wasn't my fault!" Thompson stuttered in fear.

"You're working for Bishop! How the shell is not your fault? We trusted you!" Raph yelled angrily.

"I… I c-can explain but… please, you have to… come with me" Thompson pleaded.

"So you can torture me again?" Raph pressed the old man harder to the wall.

"I'll take you… with your brother" Thompson said. Raph froze; he could see on Thompson's eyes that he wasn't lying.

"Alright… but no funny tricks" Raph said and released his grip.

* * *

><p>Both of them left the place and walked to level two where Thompson's room was located.<p>

"This way" Thompson opened the door. Leo was resting in Thompson's bed; he looked really tired, his breathing was irregular and moaned in pain.

"I ran a scan on him: the bruises will heal but it'll take a while His organs are intact except for his stomach; the bleeding stopped but he won't be able to eat solids for a couple of weeks. His stomach got the worse part" Thompson explained.

"But… he'll be ok, right?" Raph asked taking a sit beside Leo.

"I believe so" Thompson shrugged. Raph stared in horror what Bishop's soldiers had done to Leo; he looked weak, pale and broken.

"Raphael, I'm… I'm really sorry. I had no option" Thompson started.

"What do you mean?" Raph frowned.

"My son and daughter are here as hostages" Thompson sighed slumping in the couch behind him.

"What?" Raph exclaimed. Bishop had gone way too far this time.

"Bishop will hurt them if I don't do what he says. I… I wanted to help you, really!" Thompson rested his head on his hands. Small tears started to make his way out of the old man's eyes.

"Bishop said… Leo knew about the interview, is that true?" Raph asked.

"I fear yes" Thompson answered wiping his tears away.

"Why… why he has to suffer for something he knows is true? I ain't his brother! Why he keeps saying I am when he knows Bishop could kill him!" Raph said. Thompson took a deep breath and placed his hand on the red masked ninja's shoulder.

"Raphael, you told me he forgave you no matter what you did to him. I believe Leonardo cares about the Raphael he grew up with and not in a stupid paper" Thompson started. Raph just listened in silence.

"He may look young but he had showed me he's wiser than anyone I've known before. He has matured enough to understand that nothing will make him hate or deny one of his kind… especially if it's a brother. I fear you are not as mature as he is yet… but when you are, I can assure you… you'll understand how he feels" Thompson ended.

"I'll leave you alone. Call me if you need something" Thompson said and left Raph alone with Leo. Thompson's words echoed on Raph's mind. The body stirring beside him made him came back to earth.

"Leo?"

"Hey Raph. You ok?" Leo said groggily.

"Me? You should be more worried about yourself. You almost die" Raph replied.

"It's not like… I haven't passed through this before" Leo said wincing a little for the pain on his stomach area.

"Why you didn't tell me Bishop made you hear my interview?" Raph asked. Leo avoided his brother's gaze; he wanted to forget the subject for good. Raph sighed and continued talking.

"Leo, listen. You don't have to stay here because of me. Donnie and Mikey need you alive; they need their brother" Raph said.

"I have a brother that needs me now" Leo smiled weakly. Raph sighed and avoided Leo's eyes. Leo managed to sit down and placed a hand on his brother's.

"Raph, look at me" Leo said with his brotherly soft voice. Raph complied.

"What I need to do to prove you I don't care about that stupid test? You're my brother too! Why is that so hard to believe?" Leo asked.

"I guess… I guess is… I just… I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you" Raph lowered his gaze. Leo opened his eyes in surprise but kept himself quiet and allowed Raph to continue.

"After all the things I've done to you… it's hard to believe you have the chance to get rid of me and you don't do it. I mean, I'm nothing for you anyways and… I'm always the cause of…" Raph said.

"Situations like this one?" Leo ended the statement.

"Yeah" Raph said. Leo chuckled and for Raph's surprise, the blue masked ninja pulled him into a hug.

"You silly; if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here getting kicked and tortured" Leo said tightening the embrace.

"Gee, thanks. Now I feel worse" Raph rolled eyes. Leo laughed at the comment.

"Never change, little bro" Leo said softly.

Raph wasn't sure what to say; Leo _did_ love him and wasn't going to deny him as his brother. Not even if that meant his death.

"I won't…. big brother" Raph said finally returning the embrace. He could feel Leo smiling.

Raph had accepted his fate… sort of. He still had some doubts but he could try to forget everything and start again but he needed to take Leo out of that place. He could felt Leo was falling asleep again so he broke the embrace and placed Leo on his bed.

"I'll get you outta here, Leo. I promise"

Now, Raph needed a plan. He didn't know where they were and his phone had been destroyed with his weapons. But…. What about Leo's phone?

"Doc?" Raph called Thompson.

"What is it, Raphael?" Thompson entered into the room.

"You know something about tracking devices?" Raph asked.

"A little" Thompson shrugged.

"I guess I have our freedom ticket right here" Raph smirked showing Leo's shell cell.

Minutes later, Thompson and Raph entered into laboratory full of machines, computer and lots of advanced devices. The old man analyzed the shell cell while Raph kept vigil.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Thompson thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lair, the guys' patience was running thin… especially Donatello's. There were no news of his brothers or Bishop, all the scans and calls were useless. He just hoped they were alive. Mikey's hand on his shoulder made him woke up; the genius had fallen asleep in front of his computer again.<p>

"Donnie, you should go to your bed" Mikey said almost in a pleading voice.

"Not until Leo and Raph are here" Don sighed.

"I miss them too, Donnie. But…" Mikey said but stopped. He was starting to lose all hope.

"I don't know… I don't know what else to say to cheer you up" Mikey said sadly.

"It's ok Mike. I think… I think you're right. Maybe some rest will clear my mind" Don said and got up from the chair. Suddenly, his computer alarm went on.

"Huh?" Don opened the message.

"Donnie, what's that?" Mikey asked.

"Co-ordinates… but…" Don was in shock. Could it be?

"Do you think… it could Leo and Raph's location?" Mikey asked in hope.

"We're going to find out" Don said and started to prepare everything for the trip. They had finally found his brothers. They just hoped it wasn't too late.


	13. Chapter 12

Once the message was sent. Thompson and Raph had another problem to solve: they needed to find Regina and Raphael before the turtles' helicopter arrived.

"Well, we only need to wait" Raph said.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Thompson asked.

"It has to work. Now tell me, where's your family?" Raph asked.

"Level three… but Bishop's men are there. They outnumber us" Thompson commented.

"Leave it to me. I'm a ninja after all. But first…" Raph entered to Thompson's room. He went out seconds later with Leo's katanas.

"Good thing Leo's swords are intact. Let's move"

Raph and Thompson moved to level three. The red masked turtle checked the area just in case. No soldiers. Thompson couldn't believe their luck. Raph found the room where Thompson's daughter and son were captive and slashed the door's knob.

"You better go in. I think they're scared enough to see a giant talking turtle" Raph smirked. Thompson ran inside and removed Regina and Raphael's blindfolds and gags.

"Dad!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Dad, are you alright?" Regina asked in concern while Thompson untied the ropes.

"Why did they bring us here?" Raphael asked while his father untied him as well.

"Explanations later. We're leaving now!" Thompson said and moved to the exit.

"I don't think so, doctor" Bishop appeared suddenly with a gun on his hands.

"Our deal is over, Bishop! In fact, it was since the moment you took my kids!" Thompson said angrily.

"And what do you think you can do now?" Bishop chuckled. Thompson smirked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask _him_?" Thompson said mockingly pointing behind Bishop.

The black suited man turned around just to be welcomed by Raph's fist on Bishop's jaw making the latter lose the grip on his gun. Bishop and the red masked ninja started fighting. Thompson took advantage of this distraction and took his children out.

"Go to level five and wait there. If you see a helicopter coming, don't worry. They're friends. Tell them to go to level three and you two wait in the copter" Thompson indicated.

"But dad…!" Regina replied.

"Later, Regina. Raphael, take care of your sister" Thompson said.

"Come on, Reggie. Let's move" Raphael said taking his sister's hand and disappearing into the dark corridor. Meanwhile, Bishop kept dodging Raph's attacks; the latter only had one thing in mind: Bishop had to die and pay his crimes with blood.

"You went way too far this time, Bishop. You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" Raph growled slashing Bishop's arm.

"What with the change of heart Raphael? I thought you didn't care about Leonardo" Bishop mocked him.

"I won't deny that interview was the stupidest thing I've ever done but that's in the past. You'll regret everything you've done!" Raph said and charged into battle again.

* * *

><p>Thompson's daughter and son were in the elevator now, safe… but not for long. Bishop had already set the alarms and his soldiers were looking for Regina and Raphael Thompson. They had to hurry if they wanted to get out of that place alive.<p>

"Raphael, we shouldn't have left dad behind" Regina commented.

"Reggie, he's a Thompson. I'm sure he knows what he's doing" Raphael tried to calm down his sister. The elevator stopped and both of them got out. They had walked just a few steps when the sound of voices made them stop and hide behind a wall.

"This place is full of guards. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Raphael said to himself. A silhouette in the shadows called them.

"This way" the voice said.

"Should we follow him?" Regina asked.

"I think so. Stay close to me, Reggie" Raphael said and held his sister's hand tighter. They followed their mysterious ally in silence.

"Hide!" the voice ordered. The Thompsons complied. Some soldiers passed near them but they couldn't see them; the lights were dead in that level. Once the danger was gone, the voice called them again.

"All clear. Let's move" the Thompsons continued hoping their father was fine. A few minutes later, Regina and Thompson found themselves in the roof of the building.

"Stay here and wait" the voice said and started to walk away.

"Hey sir!" Regina called.

"Thanks for helping us" Raphael added.

"No problem" the voice said and finally disappeared into the shadows. The mysterious ally had just left when the turtles' copter arrived.

"Donnie, are you sure this is the place?" Mikey asked jumping out of the copter.

"It has to be… if my calculations are correct, of course" Don said.

"What are those creatures?" Regina hid behind her brother in fear. Raphael was slightly in shock.

"Easy, missy. We're here to help you" Mikey smiled.

"Are you Roger Thompson?" Don asked to Raphael.

"That's my father" Raphael said.

"He's still inside" Regina added.

"You two stay in the copter and don't move. Mike, let's move" Don ran inside the building.

"See ya!" Mikey waved and followed his brother. The Thompsons couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Well… I guess dad has a lot to explain this time, huh?" Raphael chuckled.

"I wonder how mom dealt with situations like this one" Regina sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roger Thompson had locked all the doors so the soldiers couldn't get in. the shell cell Raph had given to him started to ring.<p>

"Hello" Thompson answered.

_"Uh… who's there?"_ Don asked.

"Roger Thompson. Are you Donatello?" Thompson asked back.

_"Yeah, it's me. Uhmmm… Mr. Thompson, where exactly are you?"_ Don said.

"Level three" Thompson indicated.

_"We're going there this moment"_ Don said.

"Er… Donnie?" Mikey pointed at the soldiers surrounding them.

"Shell…!"

The soldiers started shooting them; both turtles ran through dark corridors dodging the bullets and trying to avoid contact with the soldiers. This was just a simple rescue mission: get in, get Leo, Raph and Thompson; get out. Fighting was not an option this time. A bullet passed too close to Don's leg making a small burn. The purple masked ninja hissed in pain and knelt clutching the hurting area.

"Donnie, you ok?" Mikey asked in concern.

"I guess so" Don said.

"Can you walk?" Mikey asked. Don lifted his head and saw a soldier behind Mikey with a gun in his hand.

"Mikey, behind you!" Don yelled. Mikey turned around but before he could do something the soldier fell down unconscious and certain blue masked ninja appeared behind him.

"LEO!"

"Hey guys. Glad to see you" Leo smiled and helped Don to stand up.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked.

"This way" Leo started guiding them to level three where things weren't going exactly "good".

* * *

><p>Raph was tired of chasing Bishop and attacking without success; Bishop was faster dodging attacks from the red masked ninja and Thompson wasn't too much help either.<p>

"Someone's getting tired" Bishop teased.

"In your dreams, sicko" Raph chuckled.

"Funny thing… for a moment I thought we were talking about you" Bishop mocked him.

"I ain't the sicko here, _you_ are! You think is funny playing with our emotions, don't you?" Raph growled.

"You're just mutated animals! You have no emotions or feelings" Bishop replied.

"The only emotionless and heartless animal in this room… it's _you_, Bishop!" Raph yelled angrily and charged into battle again. Bishop kicked him in the jaw making Raph lose balance. Bishop took advantage of this and grabbed his gun again and aimed it to Thompson's head.

"One move… and Thompson dies" Bishop threatened. Raph froze.

"Drop your weapons" Bishop ordered.

"Always playing dirty, Bishop" Raph hissed and did was he was told.

"Now walk to the wall facing me" Bishop said, the gun still on Thompson's head. Raph walked to wall and noticed three familiar shadows behind Bishop. He smirked.

"Hey Bishop. Isn't today your birthday?" Raph asked.

"Huh?" Bishop raised a brow in confusion.

"Because I have your gifts right here" Raph grinned evily. The glass behind Bishop broke and the three turtles kicked Bishop's back leaving him flat on his stomach, unconscious for the impact.

"Quick doctor, the copter is waiting!" Leo said. Don and Mikey helped the old man to get up and started to make their way out of the room.

"Nice entry" Raph chuckled.

"Nice introduction phrase" Leo smirked.

"Hey… I… uh… took your swords. Hope you don't mind" Raph said sheepishly. Leo chuckled and pulled Raph into a hug.

"You did a great job, brother" Leo said. When both turtles broke the embrace, the blue masked turtle noticed something.

The red masked turtle just felt when the eldest turtle pushed him away and he fell heavily on the ground.

Everything started moving in slow motion right after the sound of a shot.

Blue mask's tails flying slowing on their way down …

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor…

A warm, slick substance rapidly staining the cold ground…

The smell of cupper…

A gasp…


	14. Chapter 13

The bullet had caught Leonardo fully on his chest. None of them knew if it had caught the heart too. The blue masked ninja laid in the ground struggling for breath.

"Leo, no!" Raph ran to his brother's side and pressed his knee pad on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Leo coughed weakly.

"A-are you…" Leo stuttered, the blood pouring down his chin.

"Shhh, don't talk" Raph shushed him.

"Mikey, get Thompson to the copter. Raph, you help me with Leo" Don carried Leo's legs while Raph grabbed his torso. He had used his belt to keep the knee pad in place.

Once in the copter, Mikey and Regina prepared a mattress; Raph and Thompson's son made sure Leo was lying there in a comfortable position. The blue masked turtle still struggled for breath and he was getting paler and weaker.

"Shell, Leo! Why?" Raph asked.

"T-that's… what… b-brothers d-do" Leo smiled before coughing out blood.

"Doc, how bad is it?" Mikey asked fighting back his tears. For much this was hurting him, he had to stay calmed.

"Son, the flashlight" Thompson ordered. Raphael did was his father told him.

"The wound is pretty deep. Raphael, keep pressure on it" The red masked turtle wasted no time and pressed harder.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Regina asked in concern.

Let's hope" Thompson sighed.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the turtles' lair. Splinter was shocked to see his eldest son in such horrible conditions. He looked skinnier, paler and weak. Thompson father and son placed Leo on the lab's bed while Don prepared the oxygen to help Leo with his breathing. Raph kept pressing the wound.<p>

"Dad, I had some of my instruments from the hospital here. Do you think we can remove the bullet?" Raphael asked showing his bag.

"Well, the bullet didn't make it to his heart" Thompson said.

"Thanks God" Don sighed in relief.

"However, he's lost a lot of blood and some blood vessels are damaged. He could die in the middle of the surgery" Thompson continued.

"What about a transfusion while we operate on him?" Raphael suggested.

"Could be. Who of you has Leonardo's blood type?" Thompson asked.

"According to LH's test… he's A+" Don said checking Leo's folder.

"Doc, I'm A+ too!" Raph said remembering his own test's results.

"Alright then… we can proceed"

They prepared everything immediately; they had no time to waste. Raph laid on the bed beside Leo's while Roger prepared the equipment for the transfusion. The surgery was going to be long and difficult; although Don wasn't a doctor, his help was going to be needed in that moment. The genius turtle could check up on Raph's vital signs during the transfusion. Sure he had to donate blood to Leo but just enough to keep him alive. If Raph gave more than three pints, he could get in shock.

"What's wrong with Raph, Donnie?" Mikey asked worried when he noticed his red masked brother had an IV and laid beside Leo.

"He's gonna give some blood to Leo" Don explained. Mikey looked nervous and worried; Raph could tell by the look of his baby brother's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, kid" Raph smirked sounding convincing.

"Y-yeah… I know. It's just…" Mikey said sheepishly fighting back his tears again. This was too much; he didn't want to lose his brothers… especially his blood brother: Raph.

"Come here" Raph called Mikey who walked closer to the bed. Raph pulled Mikey into a one arm hug allowing him to shed some tears.

"Please, be ok" Mikey sobbed softly.

"I'll be, Mike. I'll get Leo back, ok? We both are gonna be fine. Stayed calmed" Raph soothed Mikey.

"Please Mikey, wait outside" Don said. Mikey let go and walked towards the lab's door.

"Good luck, bro" Mikey said and left the room.

"We're ready, doctor" Don indicated.

Roger Thompson removed the belt and kneepad that Raph used to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the rough method had worked after all; the wound wasn't bleeding so much now but that wasn't the risky part. They still had to remove the bullet. Leo's signs were normal but he looked pale. Outside the lab, Splinter prayed in silence for both of his sons while he comforted Mikey.

Regina was still in shock for the whole situation but this was not the time for questions; she didn't know Leo or Raph but she _did_ know what it was like to see someone slowly dying. She had to see that many times when she visited her mother in the hospital until she finally passed away. Regina trusted his father and brother would do a great job, she just hoped the "creatures" could make it.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Raphael?" Roger asked.<p>

"Better than ever, doc" Raph said with a lazy voice.

"Alright, tell me when you start feeling dizzy" Thompson said. What he didn't know was that Raph was _already_ starting to feel dizzy. But Raph was going to stay there till Leo was out of danger; he didn't matter if he had to give all his blood in the process.

"Almost there" Roger muttered. A little more cutting and carving inside the wound and the bullet was successfully out.

"His vital signs are fine; his breathing is slowly going back to its normal rhythm, blood pressure is stable" Thompson's son indicated checking Leo's monitor.

"You heard that, Raphael?" Roger called but the red masked ninja didn't answer.

"Raphael?" Roger insisted. Don had an idea of what was going on here and confirmed it when he noticed Raph's body trembling a little.

"Disconnect him, now!" Roger ordered. Don disconnected the catheters immediately.

"Raph, Raph can you hear me?" Don tapped Raph's face gently.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked in concern.

"Cold. I-is… he… a-alright?" Raph said groggily referring to Leo.

"Yes, he is" Roger confirmed.

"K… 'm glad" Raph sighed.

Don and Thompson's son helped the red masked ninja to sit down; Mikey was already told to bring something warm to eat for Raph and more blankets. Leo, on the other hand, had to be observed; the surgery had been a success but nothing was a hundred percent sure till he woke up and yet he would still need to rest and be checked regularly. Minutes later, Roger and his son left the room with good news to tell.

"Leonardo is a great patient, I have to say. However, he hasn't woken up from the anesthesia yet so… it's a little early for making a diagnosis. But in general, he'll be fine" Thompson said.

"I can not thank you enough for what you did, Dr Thompson" Splinter thanked.

"No need to. I have my own kids as you can see… well… not exactly "kids, kids" but still…" Thompson shrugged.

"How's Raph?" Mikey asked.

"A little dizzy. I told him to get some sleep. After giving that much of blood he needs to sleep now more than ever"

"Er… dad?" Thompson's son called and opened the lab door just a little. The red masked ninja rested his head on his hand, all his senses focused on Leo. Roger couldn't help but sigh heavily. Raph was definitely a bad patient.

"Oh dear… is he always _that_ stubborn?" Thompson sighed.

"Tell me about it" Splinter chuckled.

"Well, a worried Raph is as stubborn as a mule. No matter what you do, he won't leave his spot" Mikey said.

"And especially after what happened…" Thompson muttered remembering now the reason why Raph was acting like that: guilty.

"Huh?" Don and Mikey looked at each other trying to understand what Roger had said.

"Let's just say Bishop took advantage of Raphael's doubts and used them against Leonardo. The poor kid was really depressed" Thompson explained.

"You mean… the tests?" Don asked figuring out what the problem was. Thompson nodded.

"Man, I wonder what did he say. I mean, when Raph's in his sour mood, he _reaaaally_ messes up" Mikey commented.

* * *

><p>The Thompsons and the Hamatos remained in silence… waiting. In the lab, Raph fought the dizziness rubbing his eyes, pinching himself… he had to stay awake no matter what. The guilt was killing him; he had almost lost his brother.<em> Brother<em>, now that word sounded familiar for Raph this time. Too bad he had to learn it the hard way… again.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Leo… but if you do, then… I have to say I'm sorry. I know it's not enough to fix this mess but… at least it's something I _can_ do" Raph said. The steady rise and fall of Leo's chest was the only sign to know he was alive. Raph smiled sadly and took one of Leo's hands.

"Thanks bro. Just do me a favor…" the red masked ninja continued squeezing Leo's hand slightly.

"Please, wake up soon"

With this, Raph finally let the sleep taking him. His head rested on Leo's bed, the hold on his brother's hand was still there. Although Raph was asleep, he wasn't resting. He couldn't do it… not until his brother was safe.


	15. Chapter 14

So sorry for the biiiiiiiig delay! T_T But here it is! Another fic is officially... DONE! YAY! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Thompson decided it was time to leave New York and go back to London where he and his family came from. His patients, Leo and Raph, would be ok now they were home.<p>

"I can't thank you enough for saving my family and myself from that… heartless monster, Bishop" Thompson said.

"Your nightmare is over, Dr. Thompson" Splinter bowed.

"But… he could be able to track us, father!" Regina said.

"Don't worry, my dear. If Bishop dares to get near us, he will have to deal with some of my lawyers and let me tell you… the last thing Bishop would want now is to go to trial and lose the government's resources he use for his… mad proposes" Thompson chuckled. Thompson's family felt a little relieved for the news.

"What about… you know…" Don said referring to Thompson's investigation about them.

"Donatello, your secret is safe with me. And I believe this… belongs to you now" Thompson said handing Don a disk.

"All my investigation is there. I won't need it anymore… besides, I have a good memory" Thompson said.

"Thanks, doc. I hope we can stay in touch" Mikey smiled.

"I hope so too, my friends. Good bye" The Thompson family moved to the airport entry while Don, Mikey and Splinter moved to the next manhole and disappeared inside it.

* * *

><p>Back to the lair; the hours passed slowly for the red masked turtle. It was now 2 am and he had woken up like 7 times now because of his insomnia but mostly because Leo hadn't showed any sign of consciousness yet. The red masked turtle felt a little recovered from the transfusion but was still cold; he didn't care about that though.<p>

"Raphael, Dr. Thompson said you must sleep" Splinter said entering into the lab.

"I can't, sensei. Not now" Raph sighed.

"Leonardo had been through worse than that, my son. And he had survived"

"I know but… I… I need to talk to him. He needs to know I didn't mean what I said in that interview" Raph said.

"Interview, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Long story, sensei. I said so many stupid things. I-I denied him as my brother when he was defending me all this time… like he always does" Raph answered, the grip on his brother's hand tightening a little.

"I see. I believe that after knowing you and Leonardo are not related, you let your fears to control you, Raphael. And broken spirit is very vulnerable to anything" Splinter commented.

"What can I do now?" Raph asked, his eyes still focused on Leo's unconscious form.

"You and Leonardo shared a bond stronger than anything in this world. You must remember those moments and decide, Raphael. You can let go the past, keep the happy memories and embrace the future or live being haunted by the ghosts of doubt" Splinter said and left Raph alone. He had a lot to think now.

* * *

><p>Raph analyzed his father's words. Leo and he <em>did <em>have had happy moments together, especially in their childhood. They always teamed up in their games, they were the first ones who Splinter allowed to go to the surface with him, and they had been punished together because of a prank _both_ of them pulled for one of the youngest brothers. So many memories and happy moments… Raph asked himself… _why?_ Why he forgot all that? He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He let a simple paper to control him, to forget who he really was to Leo's eyes: He was his brother. Related or not, Leo was sure of that. Why? Because Leo made his memories to prevail, he followed his heart instead of his mind; he closed his eyes to the logic and science.

"I failed you. Even when I promised you so many times I wouldn't let you down… I ended up letting you down" Raph said.

"Leo… I know you can hear me. Please, please… forget that stupid interview, forget everything I said" Raph continued.

When Leo was hurt but conscious and Raph made him some company or stayed there because he was too worried to go to sleep, he used to press his palm into Raph's face and smile to calm him down. Although Raph always hated "corny" signs of affection, he never refused this simple but soothing touch. How badly Raph needed to feel his brother's hand and saw his smile in that moment!

"I'm sorry I was so blind. I'm so sorry I hurt you… and let Bishop hurt you. You're my brother, Leonardo. You're my brother… always" the red masked ninja squeezed his brother's hand pressing it into his face.

"…just… n-needed to hear t-that…" a weak voice said squeezing Raph's hand back.

"Leo!" Raph's eyes met Leo's fluttering ones.

"H-hey bro" Leo said weakly feeling a little dizzy.

"You ok? Something hurts? Need Donnie here? Or maybe more…" Raph asked nervously and excited, a mixture of feelings overwhelming him.

"Raph, stop" Leo chuckled and sat up with Raph's help.

"I'm ok now I heard what I needed to, little brother" the blue masked ninja smiled. Raph sighed in relief, seeing his brother "back from death" calmed him but… he still needed to apologize.

"I was so stupid, Leo. You were right since the beginning… we're bros no matter what. And yet… I…" Raph said.

"It's ok; it's not bad to doubt sometimes. I'm glad you made the right decision and accepted me" Leo commented.

"I never denied you" Raph replied.

"Felt like that to me" Leo shrugged. Raph chuckled.

"Where's Dr. Thompson?" Leo asked.

"He left already but we'll stay in touch. Heh, I guess we're in debt with him; he saved your life" Raph said.

"You know what else?"

"Hmmm?" Raph raised a brow.

"He gave me my brother back" Leo smiled warmly. To his surprise, Leo found himself surrounded for a pair of strong arms that pulled him into a bear hug.

"Love you, bro" Raph muttered.

"Love you too" Leo said returning the embrace.

Splinter watched their sons from outside the lab and smiled proudly. The bonds that united his family would never be destroyed now. Blood or not… they were Hamatos, they were family.

No matter what.


End file.
